Los Cuentos de La Lechuza
by CooperR
Summary: Qué fue de la vida de Harry después de Hogwarts? Averigualo aquí.
1. El Ministerio de Magia

Capítulo 1: El Ministerio de Magia ****

"_Tengo sueño, no debí quedarme escuchando a Las Brujas de Macbeth hasta tan tarde." _Repetía, mentalmente, una joven de cabellos rubios mientras daba vueltas en la cama.

Cooper Rivers vivía en un apartamento, en las afueras del Londres muggle. Hacía tres años que había dejado atrás las comodidades del castillo de Hogwarts, que había sido su verdadero hogar durante mucho tiempo, y estaba a punto de enfrentarse a un momento terrible: su primer día de trabajo.

- Levántate. - dijo Evans, sacudiéndole el hombro, suavemente.

- Cinco minutos más. Por favor. - se quejó.

Un ejemplar de _El Profeta _cayó sobre su cabeza y una lechuza extendió su pata.

- De acuerdo, estoy despierta. - dijo, restregándose los ojos.

Depositó los cinco knuts en la bolsita y la lechuza se marchó.

Cooper corrió al baño, se cepilló los dientes velozmente y salió, casi vestida, con el pelo hecho un desorden. Percy Weasley, un viejo amigo, le había conseguido un lugar en la Agencia Consultiva de Plagas, del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, y llegar tarde no era precisamente una buena forma de agradecérselo.

Evans estaba sentada, terminando una taza de café, mientras Cooper luchaba contra un rebelde mechón de cabello.

- Déjalo así, no está tan mal. Llegaremos tarde. - dijo Evans, corriendo hacia la chimenea.

- Ministerio de Magia. - dijo, claramente, desapareciendo entre las llamas verdes.

Cooper tomó un puñado de polvos flú y la imitó. Cooper apareció en el Atrio del Ministerio y vio a Evans hablando con Percy, junto a la restaurada fuente que recaudaba dinero para San Mungo.

- Buenos días, Per... ministro. - se corrigió, Cooper.

- No es necesario el trato formal, si estamos a solas. - dijo Percy, riendo.

- ¿Cómo están tus hermanos? - preguntó.

- Bien, George sigue trabajando en el Callejón Diagon, con ayuda de Ginny, y Ron está trabajando en el Cuartel General de Aurores. -

- Me alegro, probablemente me encuentre con Ron y podamos conver... - Cooper se interrumpió, Evans tenía los ojos llorosos y la mirada clavada en el piso.

- ¿Estás bien? -

Evans se alejó hacia el borde de la fuente. Cooper avanzó, con intenciones de seguirla, pero Percy la detuvo.

- Yo me ocupo, tu sube. Llegarás tarde. - le dijo, haciendo un ademán hacia el ascensor.

Cooper ingresó al elevador, con una muchedumbre de gente. Evans había pasado la noche en su casa para asegurarse que Cooper no llegase tarde a su primer día de trabajo; había estado llorando entre sueños y nombrando a Fred. Cooper estaba segura de que había revivido la sangrienta batalla de Hogwarts, a ella también le había pasado.

_Séptimo Piso. Departamentos de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, que incluye el Cuartel General de la Liga de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, el Club Oficial de Gobstones y la Oficina de Patentes Descabelladas. _Anunció una gélida voz femenina.

Dos magos rechonchos y bajitos abandonaron el elevador.

_Sexto Piso. Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, que incluye la Dirección de la Red Flú, el Consejo Regulador de Escobas, la Oficina de Trasladadores y el Centro Examinador de Aparición._

- ¿Oliver? - interrogó Cooper a un joven, delgado y de rostro esbelto, a su lado.

- Sí. ¿Cooper Rivers? - preguntó, confundido.

- Ajá, creí que no me reconocerías. -

- Jamás olvido a las buenas cazadoras como tú, le dabas un toque especial al equipo. ¿Qué haces aquí? -

- Voy a la Agencia Consultiva de Plagas, es mi primer día de trabajo. ¿Y tú? -

- Vengo a visitar a mi hermano que trabaja en el Cuartel General de Desmemorizadores. Quiero saber como está y dejarle saludos de mi madre. -

_Cuarto Piso. Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, que incluye las Divisiones de Bestias, Seres y Espíritus, la Oficina de Coordinación de Duendes y la Agencia Consultiva de Plagas._

- Aquí me quedo yo. Fue un placer verte, nos vemos luego. - le dijo Cooper, abandonando el ascensor.

Estaba aterrorizada, miró su reloj. A pesar de las advertencias de Evans y Percy, había llegado tarde. El estómago se le retorcía de los nervios. Un mago de aspecto tosco y grosero la observó detenidamente y revisó una papel.

- Gregory Igal, jefe de departamento. ¿Es usted la señorita Rivers? - interrogó.

Cooper asintió con la cabeza, blanca como un pergamino recién hecho.

- Diez minutos tarde. - gruñó, mirando su reloj.

- Lo siento, es que...

- Busque a Gwendolyn Broody. Ella le dirá que hacer. - bufó el mago, señalando el fondo del pasillo.

- Sí señor. - balbuceó Cooper.

Caminó vacilante, hacia donde le había indicado su jefe. ¿Qué le esperaba allí? ¿Una anciana malhumorada, tal vez?

Al final del pasillo, se encontró con una oficina pequeña. La ventana mostraba un cielo lluvioso, aunque arriba estaba radiante, había un escritorio colmado de libros y una joven encogida tras un montón de papeles. Cooper tosió y la bruja se sobresaltó tirando la mitad de los documentos al suelo.

- Lo siento, estoy buscando a Gwendolyn Broody. - dijo Cooper, agachándose para ayudarla a juntar las cosas.

- Está bien, yo lo levanto. Llamame Gwen. - respondió, recogiendo los papeles.

Cooper se sintió tremendamente aliviada, Gwen tenía casi su misma edad y era extra - amable.

- Soy Cooper Rivers, la nueva en la Agencia Consultiva de Plagas. -

- ¡Ah, Cooper! Mucho gusto, entonces. Te noto algo nerviosa. Te encontraste con el malhumorado de Igal, ¿Verdad? -

- Sí, es aterrador. Llegué diez minutos tarde y se puso furioso. - dijo Cooper, entrando más en confianza.

- No debes prestarle atención, es un viejo cascarrabias. No dejes que te intimide, a mí me pasó lo mismo cuando entré. Bueno... tú te encargarás del papeleo y, de cuando en cuando, te harán combatir a ciertas plagas. Esta oficina es un desastre, acompáñame al pasillo. -

Cooper y Gwen salieron. Gwen cerró la puerta y volvió a abrirla. El despacho estaba completamente ordenado y reluciente.

- Genial. - murmuró, Cooper.

- Bueno, acomódate esta es tu nueva oficina. Si necesitas algo, estoy aquí enfrente. - dijo Gwen, señalando otra oficina un poco más grande, pintada de color café.

Olvidando por completo los nervios que le causaba ser "la nueva", recordó a Evans, que no se veía muy bien cuando la había dejado allá abajo.

- Gwen, un último favor. ¿Será posible que me ausente solamente quince minutos? Necesito visitar el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica. -

- Ve con toda tranquilidad, yo te cubro. -

Cooper salió al pasillo, afortunadamente sin cruzarse con su nuevo jefe, y se subió al ascensor. Estaba sola en el ascensor que, desafortunadamente, la llevo a recorrer los pisos restantes antes de volver a subir.

_Tercer Piso. Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia, que incluye el Equipo de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos, el Cuartel General de Desmemorizadores y el Comité de Excusas para los Muggles._

_Segundo Piso. Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, que incluye la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, el Cuartel General de Aurores y los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot._

El ascensor se quedó en el segundo piso con las puertas abiertas y no bajó ni subió a los pisos restantes. Cooper miró en todas las direcciones dentro del elevador.

- ¿Qué le pasa a esta cosa? - murmuró, entre dientes, buscando algún botón o algo que hiciera que el ascensor arrancara.

"_Ja, un botón. Funciona con magia, grandísima tonta." _Se recordó, Cooper.

Observó a un muchacho pelirrojo y larguirucho hablando con Hermione. Supuso, entonces, que debía ser Ron. Hermione le dirigió una mirada cómplice y Cooper le indicó que guardara silencio, poniéndose un dedo sobre la boca. Hermione siguió conversando naturalmente y Cooper avanzó hacia Ron.

- ¡Weasley! - dijo Cooper, con voz profunda y brusca.

Ron dejó caer los papeles que traía en la mano y volteó precipitadamente. Cooper estalló en risas.

- ¿Te asuste, Ronny? -

- ¿Estás loca? ¿Acaso quieres provocarme un ataque? - le dijo Ron, con las orejas coloradas, mientras recogía los papeles.

- ¿Cómo has estado? - le preguntó Hermione, abrazándola.

Era la primera vez después de bastante tiempo que volvían a verse.

- Muy bien, intentando sobrevivir a mi nuevo trabajo. -

- ¿Trabajas aquí? ¿Dónde? - preguntó Ron.

- En la Agencia Consultiva de Plagas. -

- Genial, nos veremos más a menudo entonces. - dijo Hermione.

Ron observó el ascensor, que seguía detenido con las puertas abiertas.

- No te preocupes por el elevador, suele hacer eso. En especial, a estas horas cuando está tan lleno de gente. Será mejor que uses las escaleras. -

- ¿Hay escaleras? -

- Por supuesto, están por allá. - señaló Hermione.

- ¡Hey, Cooper! Mi madre quiere que vengas a cenar a_ La Madriguera,_ hoy en la noche. ¿Evans te dijo, cierto? -

- Sí, no creo que pueda pero... intentaré estar allá. - mintió, Cooper, mientras avanzaba hacia las escaleras. Evans no le había dicho nada. ¿Por qué no?

Había una escalera larga que subía y otra que bajaba, Cooper miró hacia arriba. Cada tanto desembocaba en un pasillo, que supuso que eran los diferentes pisos.

Cooper comenzó a subir rápidamente, deteniéndose a mirar los carteles que indicaban en que piso estaba.

_Quinto Piso. Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional._

- Disculpe, ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Evans Morgan? - preguntó Cooper, a un mago con sombrero amarillo canario, que estaba tras la recepción.

El mago no pronunció palabra, solo se limitó a señalar con el dedo a una muchacha rubia, que estaba escribiendo velozmente en un pergamino. A su lado, descansaba Candy esperando el recado de su dueña.

- ¿Evans? - preguntó, dubitativa.

- Sí, ¿Qué pasa? Ah... Cooper. ¿Necesitas algo? -

- Quería saber como estabas por, bueno... lo de esta mañana. -

Evans tenía signos de haber llorado fuertemente y, según lo que espió Cooper, la carta que escribía era para Molly.

- No es nada, enserio, no debes preocuparte. No he estado muy bien estos días, por lo de... tú sabes. - dijo, compungida, atando la carta y soltando a la lechuza por la ventana.

- Evans deberías tomarte un descanso, unas buenas vacaciones te harán mejor. Hazme caso. -

- ¿Vacaciones? Bueno, no lo había pensado, tengo tanto que hacer todavía. - dijo, señalando una pila de papeles desordenados.

- Piénsalo, creo que será lo mejor. ¿Quieres pasar la noche de nuevo en casa? -

- Esta noche cenaré en _La Madriguera_, Molly dijo que vinieras. Siento haber olvidado decirte. -

- Está bien, igualmente... no sé debería pensarlo. -

- Es importante que vengas, necesito que estén todos. - dijo Evans, enfatizando la palabra "todos".

- De acuerdo, ahí nos vemos entonces. ¿Seguro que estás bien? -

Evans asintió, dibujando la mejor sonrisa que pudo. Cooper miró su reloj, si no regresaba pronto tendría muchos problemas. Fue, aprisa, hacia uno de los elevadores, estaba cerrado. No había ningún elevador disponible. Corrió hacia las escaleras y bajó rápidamente, chocando en el camino con un mago de aspecto vulgar, que le gritó una grosería.

- ¡Lo siento! - le gritó Cooper, mientras bajaba.

Llegó, algo agitada, a su nueva oficina y se dejó caer en una silla.

- Rivers. - dijo Igal, abriendo la puerta bruscamente.

- Sí, señor. - exhaló en señal de queja, poniéndose de pie.

- Hay una plaga de doxys en territorio Muggle, al Sur de Hertfordshire. Vaya y deshágase de ellas. Busque repelente para Doxys en el armario del fondo- dijo, señalándole con el dedo.

- Sí, señor. - se lamentó.

- Ha tenido media hora para descansar desde que llegó, es hora de entrar a la acción. -

Cooper arrastró los pies hasta el armario, sacó un atomizador negro y verificó que tenía la varita en su lugar. Se escuchó un leve _¡Plin!_ Y, segundos más tarde, ya no estaba allí.


	2. El Eco de la Batalla

Capítulo 2: El Eco de la Batalla 

Cooper pensó que sería descortés rechazar la invitación de Molly, además, no importaba que se traía Evans entre manos, Cooper no podía fallarle.

Se apareció en los jardines de _La Madriguera, _al atardecer. Saludó a todos y cada uno de los que estaban ahí y se sentó en un sofá, algo destartalado.

- ¿Qué tienes en la cara? - le preguntó Hermione, haciéndola girar.

- Doxys, son extremadamente amigables y creo que me quieren tanto que estaban dispuestas a llevarse un pedazo de mí. - le respondió, riendo.

Evans entró en la cocina y, antes de saludar a nadie, levantó la mano pidiendo silencio.

- Hay algo que nunca les he dicho y de veras lo siento. Espero que puedan perdonarme. - dijo, algo afligida.

- ¿Qué es, querida?- interrogó la Sra. Weasley, extrañada.

Lentamente y sumergiéndose en su relato, Evans les contó a todos que había pasado durante ese año y medio que había estado alejada del mundo mágico.

- Los traje para que los conocieran. ¡Percy! Es la hora…- dijo por fin con imperceptibles lágrimas en los ojos. Todos los Weasley, Fleur, Cooper y Hermione estaban estupefactos. Ahora el hueco que Evans había plantado en su vida, esos años en los cuál estuvo lejos, se llenaba en la mente de cada uno.

Sus dos hijos comenzaron a caminar hacia la cocina, tímidos, con Percy detrás. El niño era lo más parecido a su padre, pelirrojo, de ojos verdes, nariz pequeña… Y la niña era parecida a su madre, rubia, de ojos color miel, de expresión gentil, y ambos irradiaban dulzura.

Cooper sonrió, era un momento muy fuerte. Siempre se había preguntado ¿Qué había pasado en ese entonces? ¿Por qué a su mejor amiga se la había tragado la tierra? Siempre la había querido así como era, tanto que no le importaba no saber que había sido de ella. Sabía que llegaría un momento en que Evans lo contaría, y Cooper siempre había estado dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario.

George se retiró, sin poder soportar la presión que exigía ese momento. Cooper salió detrás de él, pidiendo a los demás que siguieran con su conversación.

- No llores, me harás llorar a mí también. - dijo Cooper, secándole las lágrimas.

- Es solo que, lo extraño mucho. A veces me preguntó, por qué no me mataron, en lugar de Fred. - titubeó George, entre sollozos.

- No digas eso. Fred hubiese querido que jamás perdieras esa alegría que es tan natural en ti. No es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie; solo sucedió y ya. -

George la abrazó, segundos antes estaba convencido de que nadie lograría entender el vacío que él sentía. Cooper sabía lo que era perderlo todo. Sus padres habían muerto a manos de los mortífagos durante la misma batalla que les había arrancado a Fred, Lupin y Tonks. La desolación de no tener a sus seres queridos y los gritos de la batalla, que aún retumbaban en sus oídos, no era algo fácil de olvidar.

Cuando volvieron, ya todos estaban en el Comedor. Había llegado Harry y, al parecer, Ron lo estaba poniendo al tanto de lo que había pasado. Cooper se acercó a saludarlo y un calor muy especial le corrió por todo el cuerpo, cuando él le besó la mejilla. Se sonrojó levemente, mientras Harry seguía observándola, y se sentó junto a la Señora Weasley que conversaba con Evans.

Tras el bullicio de los cubiertos, Evans volvió a pedir silencio una vez más.

- Quisiera decirles una última cosa, algo que quiero compartir con todos. -

El murmullo cesó y todas las caras voltearon hacia ella.

- Te escuchamos entonces, querida. - dijo la Señora Weasley, codeando a Ron para que dejara de hablar.

- Me resultó muy difícil elegir, porque hay muchas personas especiales en mi vida. Aún así, creo que hice lo correcto; por eso quiero que Cooper y Harry sean los padrinos de mis hijos. -

Cooper la miró, le brillaban los ojos, y luego miró a Cassey; era el vivo retrato de su madre. Seguramente, ambos niños llegarían a ser tan brillantes como Evans y tan talentosamente graciosos como lo era su padre.

- Gracias, bueno yo... no sé que decir. - dijo Cooper, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se levantó y se echó en brazos de Evans, uniéndose en un abrazo interminable. Harry tosió, buscando la atención de los presentes y habló así:

- Evans, no puedo explicarte lo orgulloso que me siento por esto. De verdad, muchas gracias. Si algún día necesitas una mano, aunque creo que hay otras personas mucho más importantes que yo, no dudes que voy a estar ahí. -

Cooper se secó las lágrimas y volvió a su asiento. La charla que había tenido con George le había hecho recordar todo el mal que le había causado quedarse sin familia, y tuvo esa sensación de desesperanza que la había agobiado hasta hacia pocos meses. Se levantó bruscamente de su lugar, con deseos de salir a caminar.

- Cooper, querida, ¿No vas a querer postre? - le preguntó Molly, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- No, gracias Molly. ¿Te importa si salgo al jardín a tomar un poco de aire? -

- Claro que no, no te alejes demasiado. - respondió la señora Weasley.

No podía evitar hablarles así, se resignaba a todo intento de creer que ya eran adultos, Molly seguía creyendo que eran sus niños; y eso a Cooper no le molestaba. Era como volver a tener una madre...

Era una calurosa noche de primavera, las libélulas titilaban alrededor de un viejo manzano y pudo ver un gnomo rollizo saliendo de un hoyo. No podía evitar pensar en la batalla, pensar en que podría haber sido diferente, de haberlos ayudado. La culpa la cegaba, al igual que la injusticia y el dolor, podría haberla salvado. Lloró, como nunca había llorado en su vida, se sentía tan culpable. El dolor era peor que cualquier cicatriz física, era una herida que sangraba y que se abría una y otra vez.

- Perdóname, lo siento. Como desearía que estuvieras aquí. - estalló en llantos, reclinada en un cerco, dirigiendo su mirada hacia una estrella.

Con un gesto suave y cariñoso, un joven le acarició el hombro y Cooper se echó en sus brazos a llorar; convencida de que era uno de sus amigos. Durante unos minutos, el silencio de la noche solo fue roto por sus llantos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - le preguntó la dulce voz del muchacho.

- Podría haberla salvado, me siento muy mal. -

- ¿A quién te refieres? - inquirió, aunque sabía exactamente hacia donde iba la conversación.

- A Tonks. Lupin y yo estábamos peleando con Dolohov y él cayó, en-entonces... Tonks se me unió desesperada, aún sin saber que Remus estaba muerto; creyó que solo estaba desmayado. Y... - hipaba, desconsolada, mientras lo abrazaba.

- Tranquila, cálmate. - dijo, acariciándole el cabello.

- Y derribé a Dolohov pero Bellatrix me atacó y Tonks... - estalló en un llanto violento y no pudo seguir hablando.

- No tienes que sentirte culpable, ella eligió su destino. Ella decidió morir para salvarte, no la obligaste a nada; fue su elección. Apuesto que ella querría que estuvieses sonriendo. -

- Pero... no es justo. Cuando vi a Harry venciendo a Voldemort, me sentí tan feliz. Sentí la felicidad más grande, que jamás había sentido, al ver que él estaba bien, que estaba a salvo. Pero Tonks tendría que haberlo visto triunfar, no yo. -

Hubo un silencio, más largo de lo que debía haber sido, y Cooper se sintió obligada a levantar la vista. Harry le devolvió una sonrisa. La brisa le alborotaba el cabello y lucía mucho más guapo que de costumbre, bajo la luz de la luna. Olvidando lo avergonzada que se sentía y aún sollozando levemente, Cooper lo abrazó. Harry entendía exactamente lo que ella sentía, el dolor que le causaba todo eso, porque ya lo había sentido y vivido, aunque con más intensidad que ella.

Cooper se sentó en una roca, con la mirada perdida en las estrellas y pensó que la vida era muy injusta. Harry se sentó a su ladoy le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro.

- Es horrible. A veces, me despierto con los gritos de la batalla retumbando en mi cabeza, hay resplandores verdes por todos lados y veo caer a mis padres, a Fred, a Lupin, a Tonks, una y otra vez... -

Harry no respondió, solo se limitó a mirarla.

- Tengo miedo de que todo vuelva a repetirse, miedo de perder a las personas que amo. Tengo miedo de quedarme sola. - confesó.

- No te quedarás sola, estaré allí. - le respondió Harry, secándole una delgada lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

Cooper dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro y permanecieron en silencio, bajo las estrellas.

La señora Weasley se asomó por la ventana de la cocina y sonrió para sí misma, mientras apagaba la última luz de la casa.


	3. Un Viejo Cobarde

Capítulo 3: Un Viejo Cobarde 

- ¿Dónde está Remus? ¿Alguien lo ha visto? - repetía la voz de Tonks, que corría esquivando maldiciones por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

- ¡Remus, nooo! -

_¡Avada Kedavra! _

Un periódico cayó sobre la cabeza de Cooper, que se despertó sobresaltada y le pagó a la lechuza. Otra vez el mismo sueño: Tonks buscando a Remus, él cayendo al suelo y el rayo de luz verde atravesando el pecho de la joven bruja...

Cuando Cooper llegó, el Atrio estaba más desierto que de costumbre. Comprendió, entonces, a que se refería Percy cuando hablaba de "la monotonía del Ministerio". No encontró a ningún conocido mientras iba camino a su oficina y tampoco a Igal, una vez allí abajo. Todo estaba tal como la había dejado el día anterior, a excepción de una pila de documentos que atestaba su escritorio, una lechuza posada junto a la soleada ventana y dos memorándums que flotaban encima de su silla. Se reclinó en su asiento con toda tranquilidad y la lechuza voló hacia ella.

_Cooper: siento dejarte sola pero ayer tuve que capturar a un cangrejo de fuego y me quemé gravemente una mano. No te preocupes, estoy alojada en San Mungo; solo tengo que descansar y dejar que los sanadores hagan su trabajo. Volveré en dos semanas, Igal enviará a mi reemplazo mañana. Relájate y disfruta tu nuevo trabajo. Gwen_

Cooper escribió una rápida respuesta, deseándole suerte con su mano y enviándole saludos, y la mandó con la misma lechuza. Cogió uno de los memorándums y lo abrió.

_En el día de la fecha a las 9 de la mañana, se celebrará una audiencia contra Mundungus Fletcher, por venta de huevos de doxy. La audiencia tendrá lugar en la Sala del Tribunal nº 4. Se requiere su presencia._

_Atentamente, Amelia Bones._

Miró el reloj, eran las ocho y media; abriría el último memorándum y se iría. Lo último que quería era llegar tarde a una audiencia donde habría gente tan importante.

_Cooper, si tienes un rato libre sube a tomar un té conmigo. No tengo mucho que hacer hoy, espero que tu día esté igual de tranquilo que el mío. Evans_

Cooper garabateó algo en el reverso del memorándum y lo mandó a volar a través del pasillo, mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor.

El ascensor la llevó, fluctuante, hasta el Departamento de Misterios, donde Cooper bajó. Un frío en el estómago le recordó que ahí, hacía cinco años, le había visto la cara a la muerte por primera vez. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, recordó cuanto había temido por Harry ese día. La sala del tribunal no estaba completa todavía, a pesar de que faltaban cinco minutos para la hora.

- Buenos días, Ministro. - saludó cordialmente Cooper, estrechándole la mano a Percy.

- Buenos días. -

Cooper avanzó con la cabeza erguida y una expresión respetable, cargando una libreta y tomó asiento a la derecha de Gregory Igal. Odiaba ser tan formal y estructurada, pero la ocasión lo requería. Comenzó a tomar nota de los presentes en la Sala del Tribunal.

- Mundungus Fletcher, se lo acusa venta de huevos de doxy a magos extranjeros. Conociendo la ilegalidad de esta práctica ¿Qué tiene para decir en su defensa?. - dijo, Percy.

Mundungus ocupaba una silla en el medio de la sala, tenía una expresión apática. Estaba seguro de que sus jugarretas lo harían salir intacto de las acusaciones del Ministerio.

- Bueno, señor ministro, el trabajo escasea en estos días y ahora que la magia oscura parece haber desaparecido, uno debe ganarse el pan de cada día. Como los calderos de aquella vez o las joyas de la familia Black. - respondió, con voz socarrona.

- ¿Aún si tiene que recurrir a prácticas penadas por la ley, señor Fletcher? - interrogó Cooper.

Las palabras escaparon de su boca, estaba invadida por la ira que le provocaba recordar todas las cosas que Mundungus había robado de la casa de Sirius y cuanto mal le había hecho a Harry. Él no contestó, permaneció sentado observando a Percy, a la espera de su respuesta.

- ¿No va a contestar la pregunta? - indagó Amelia Bones, con un gesto de reprobación.

Mundungus no se inmutó, se limitó a reír ligeramente con un dejo de excentricidad. Cooper estaba indignada, abandonó el asiento que ocupaba junto a su jefe y se arrojó sobre Mundungus, sujetándolo del cuello.

- Eres tan despreciable, pedazo de...

Las manos de Hermione, salidas de quién sabe donde, la sujetaron de los hombros y la arrastraron fuera del recinto. Cooper estaba roja de la ira, había puesto en peligro su puesto de trabajo por una rata inmunda, que ni siquiera merecía ser golpeada.

- Cooper, por Dios, contrólate. - le dijo, Hermione.

- Lo siento, no sé por qué reaccioné así. Me dejé llevar por la situación. -

- A mí también me molestó su comentario pero no creí que ibas a reaccionar así. -

Cooper no respondió, se quedó con la vista clavada en el suelo, Igal y Percy la iban a reprender duramente. Ahora estaba en problemas. Volvió a ingresar, más calmada, y solo se limitó a tomar notas sin volver a emitir ningún comentario o pregunta.

La audiencia terminó a las diez de la mañana y Mundungus fue sentenciado a permanecer bajo orden y supervisión del Ministerio durante cuatro meses. Cooper fue por las escaleras, quería evitar a cualquier persona que le preguntase qué había pasado en la audiencia. Conociendo el Ministerio, ya debía saberlo todo el mundo. Se encerró en su oficina, esperando que Igal jamás abriera la puerta que la separaba del pasillo, para comunicarle que estaba despedida.

A golpe de varita fue ordenando cada uno de los documentos en un archivador oxidado, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Cooper meditó un momento, mientras los papeles se acomodaban por sí solos. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida de perder el control por el idiota de Dung? ¿Qué iba a hacer si se quedaba sin trabajo? Percy jamás perdonaría su comportamiento.

Se sintieron tres golpes suaves en la puerta y un par de ojos verdes se asomaron, preguntando tímidamente:

- ¿Puedo pasar? -

Cooper asintió, incorporándose, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Harry entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y ella lo abrazó sin decir una sola palabra.

- ¿Qué pasó? Hermione me dijo que estás en problemas. Dime que no es cierto. -

- No aún, pero espera y verás. - respondió ella, acariciándole el cabello y retirándose a su silla.

Harry hizo aparecer un taburete, con un giro de su varita, y se acomodó. Lentamente, Cooper le explicó en detalle todo lo que había sucedido en la sala del tribunal.

- ...y supongo que si Percy no me despide, Igal lo hará. Soy una idiota. - concluyó, bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué ese desprecio contra Mundungus? -

- Me molestó su comentario sobre las cosas de Sirius. -

- ¿Sólo por eso? -

- Se portó mal contigo robando cosas de Grimmauld Place y no me gusta que traten así a la gente que... a mis amigos . - vaciló, Cooper.

El cartel mágico que Cooper tenía colgado en la pared cambió la inscripción _Almuerzo,_ por una que decía _¡A trabajar!._

- Bueno, Harry; no quiero que sientas que te estoy echando pero, lo menos que quiero es recibir otra reprimenda, y tengo mucho que hacer. - dijo Cooper, haciendo un ademán hacia los papeles que le quedaban por acomodar.

- Entiendo, yo también tengo cosas que hacer. Tengo que escoltar al padre de Ron a una redada. - se excusó Harry, despidiéndose.

Harry avanzó pero se detuvo antes de girar el picaporte.

- ¿Olvidaste algo? - preguntó Cooper, observando a su alrededor en busca de algún objeto.

Harry meditó un momento, avanzó valeroso y la besó. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello, respondiendo con entusiasmo. ¡Por fin! Tantos años esperando a que el otro diera el primer paso, habían terminado por enloquecer a Harry; que había apostado a la suerte y se había animado a tomar la iniciativa.

Volvieron a golpear la puerta y a los muchachos les costó bastante despegarse uno del otro.

- Harry... Harry, espera, alguien viene... Un momento. - dijo ella, apartándolo de sí.

Harry la miró, como esperando algún tipo de instrucción.

- Métete ahí. - le dijo, señalando abajo del escritorio.

- Cooper, no... -

Volvieron a golpear la puerta y está vez con más fuerza.

- Rápido. -

Harry se encogió bajo el escritorio y Cooper se sentó.

- Adelante. -

Su jefe entró y se sentó, estaba rojo de la ira. Como si estuviera controlándose para no hechizar a alguien.

- ¡Cómo se le ocurre presentar un comportamiento semejante al de una salvaje! ¿Ha perdido la chaveta? - le gritó, casi escupiéndola.

- Señor, yo...

- ¡Es vergonzoso que una empleada del Ministerio demuestre ese tipo de actitud y, peor aún, frente a miembros del Wizengamot! -

- Lo sé señor, lo siento. - murmuró ella, con la vista clavada en el piso.

Al parecer, Harry estaba evaluando la posibilidad de delatar su paradero solo para golpear a ese mago tan grosero. Cooper negó, disimuladamente, con la cabeza y Harry guardó su varita.

- Y pensar que estaba verdaderamente asombrado por la forma en que usted había combatido a esas doxys, realmente su actitud me supera...

Cooper estiró la manga de su suéter, cubriendo la marca de una mordida. El estómago se le retorcía, si Igal descubría a Harry...

... tiene suerte de que Broody esté lastimada, no puedo permitirme otra baja en mi departamento. Por esta vez, no tomaré medidas; pero estaré vigilándola. - concluyó, el mago.

Cooper se sintió aliviada, accidentalmente pateó a Harry que dejó escapar un quejido y ella tuvo que toser para disimularlo.

- ¿Qué espera? Quiero que archive los documentos que faltan, ahora. -

- Sí, señor. - asintió Cooper.

Su jefe salió echo una furia, gritando a todos los que encontró camino a su oficina.

- ¿Quién es para hablarte de esa manera? - protestó Harry, incorporándose.

- Es mi jefe y tiene razón, es por lo de Mundungus. Tengo suerte de que no me haya corrido, deberías estar agradecido. -

- No me gusta que te trate así, si vuelves a tener otro altercado con ese... viejo gruñón, avísame. -

- Harry... - lo reprendió con la mirada.

- Bueno, no me avises pero, ten cuidado. -

- Tendré cuidado pero ahora debes irte. Si te ven aquí nos meteremos en problemas. -

- Cinco minutos más. - le dijo, dándole un beso.

Cooper le echó los brazos al cuello, nuevamente pero se contuvo.

- Harry... tienes que irte... vamos. -

Volvieron a golpear, ambos se sobresaltaron, ella lo empujó tras la puerta y abrió, asomándose por una rendija.

- Sí... -

- Necesito que le lleve esto a la señora Bones. Luego, pase por la oficina del ministro y entréguele estos documentos. ¡No se vaya a equivocar!. - dijo Igal, entregándole un fajo de papeles y marcándole cuáles eran para Percy y cuáles para Amelia.

- Sí, señor. - respondió, permaneciendo apoyada en el marco de la puerta y empujando a Harry para que no se lanzara contra su jefe.

Cuando el pasillo estuvo desierto, Cooper sacó a Harry y ambos bajaron en el elevador.

- Tengo que llevar esto a lo de Amelia Bones, así que voy contigo. - le dijo, apretando el número dos.

En el pasillo, encontraron a Ron discutiendo con un mago japonés, aparentemente no entendía una palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo.

_¡Langulo Linguolo! _Dijo Cooper, apuntando al muchacho; que le explicó al mago en que piso estaba el Club de Gobstones, hablando un japonés fluido y natural.

_¡Finite incantatem! _

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? - le preguntó Ron, palpándose el cuello.

- Hermione me enseñó. ¿Sabes dónde está la oficina de Amelia Bones? - dijo Cooper, leyendo el nombre del documento.

- La última oficina, del lado izquierdo. ¿Venían juntos en el ascensor? -

- Asuntos laborales, Weasley. - le dijo Cooper, alejándose.

- No pensarás que Cooper y yo... Ron, por favor. - le dijo Harry, guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Claro que no, Harry! Leí en _El Profeta _que los Chudley Cannons tienen posibilidades de salir campeones este año. - respondió él, en un tono burlón.

La puerta, que había indicado Ron, se abrió justo antes de que Cooper tocara.

- ¿Señora Amelia Bones? -

- Sí. - respondió, sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba leyendo.

- Vengo de la Agencia Consultiva de Plagas, Gregory Igal me pidió que le entregara esto. - dijo, tendiéndole el expediente

La bruja lo hojeó, revisando que todo estuviera en orden, y lo guardó en un cajón.

- De acuerdo, dígale que mañana le entregaré el informe pertinente. Puede retirarse. -

Cooper le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, saliendo de la oficina. El corredor estaba desierto, excepto por una persona que avanzaba hacia ella, en zigzag, cargando una pila de papeles que le impedía ver. Cooper se apresuró hacia ella y tomó la mitad del cargamento.

- Gracias. -

- Evans, eres tú. ¿Adónde ibas tan cargada? -

- Tengo que llevar todo esto a la oficina del señor Weasley, un encargado se enfermó y me tienen de aquí para allá; llevando cosas a todos lados. Las piernas me están matando. -

- ¿Quieres que lo lleve? -

- ¿Me harías ese favor? -

- Claro que sí, tu ve a descansar un rato. Dame eso. - dijo, extendiendo los brazos para recibir el resto de los papeles.

Luego de la oficina de Aurores, estaba el Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de Artefactos Muggles, era muy pequeño y no tenía ventanas, las paredes estaban tapizadas con recortes de _El Profeta_ y algunas fotos de objetos muggles.

- Buenos días, señor Weasley. -

- Cooper, que gusto verte por aquí. - le respondió el mago, estrechándole la mano.

- Ahora trabajo en aquí, estoy en el segundo piso. Evans me pidió que le diera esto, no sé que es exactamente pero...

- ¡Oh, sí! Los informes de las últimas incursiones. Gracias, ya sabes que puedes visitarnos cuando quieras. -

- Enterada, señor Weasley, nos vemos. -


End file.
